


This Little Piggy

by Lupienne



Series: Days of his Wives [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Days of his Wives smut short, AU, Bad Jokes, Butt fun, F/M, Just smut, My Sherry, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, bad writing. like really bad, comic Negan (Not JDM) - Freeform, goofy writing, he's an idiot, my verse, negan likes his bad jokes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupienne/pseuds/Lupienne
Summary: Negan illegally uses nursery rhymes.





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is part of a larger story which is a sequel to my 'Days of his Wives' fic. So it's not exactly from 'Days', but it's set in that AU of mine. (it's also set after Issue #156) You don't have to read that though, since this is just smut. The background of this scene is Negan and Sherry are bedding down at the residence of a group of survivors and they get a little raunchy in the guest beds.

It was hard as hell to fall asleep in a new place. She had no idea when she’d drift off. She laid there with her eyes open for that seemed like hours, but if she’d listened to the battery-powered ticks of the wall clock, she’d know it wasn’t that long. _  
_

_And then she was in Alexandria. (When the fuck did I get here?)_ _  
_

_The Saviors were all around her. She, not John… was their leader? She was standing in front of Rick Grimes. Angry at him.  
_

_(Why? We need to get out of here. The Whisperers are coming.)_ _  
_

_And then… she and Rick were in a room together? Her vision was spotty with rage. Fucking rage. The weight of the world, the crimes of men, all gelled into hate flowing through her veins._ _  
_

_She was launching herself at him. Strangling him! And he threw her off. She felt her head impact with something and heard a -crack-. Vision of black and red turned white.  
_

_And then… nothing._ _  
_

_Nothing to fire._

_Fire and screams and -_

_Fuck!!_

She sat upright in the bed, her breath heavy. One hand flung out to grope for Negan, to assure herself that she was awake and not dead after fighting with Rick Grimes _  
_

_What the fuck was that…_?

Oh yeah. Negan was across the room in his own single bed, far out of her grasp. She took a few deep breaths to orientate herself. _It was just a stupid nightmare._ _You’re not a little kid. Calm down._

“You awake?” She whispered.

“Yeah. You weren’t. You were snoring. Keeping me up.”

She stole from her bed and over to his. Negan was curled on his side, and he straightened his legs to allow her what scant room there was beside him.

“I had a nightmare.” 

“I could tell. You didn’t pee-pee on yourself, did you?”

“Yeah…that’s why I had to find a dry bed.” She nudged his ribs. He grunted.

“What’s with these fucking separate beds?”

“Probably in case they get guests who aren’t… ‘married’?”

“You see the fucking look of these people? Goddamn stick-up-the-asshole prudes.  It was probably to stop us from fucking fornicating.”

“'Fucking fornicating’. So _fucking._.. fucking.” 

That sounded really good, actually. Nothing better to chase away absurd dreams and irrational fears. She kissed his chin, pushing him to his back so she could rest on his chest. Sloppy kisses, his hand pawing down the small of her back.

“Yeah..” he breathed. “Fucking _fucking_!” Negan was always _up_ for that.

His hand slid beneath the waistband of her panties, rubbing up and down one of her butt cheeks. She jumped a little when his finger slipped between her cheeks to tease at her backdoor “Hey! None of that tonight, big boy.”

“That’s alright. I’m fine with the good ole-fashioned vagina fuckery.”

“What a way with words…you sure know how to make me wet, Neegs.”

He laughed. His words weren’t making her drip, but feeling the hard bulge against her body was. It’d be nice to fuck in a bed again, instead of some stolen corner of a forest, getting pine needles up her crack.

He started to pull her panties down. She stilled his hand. “Wait. Where’s your condoms?”

She could literally see the ’ _Oh shit_ ’ in his eyes. He bit his lip. “Um…in my bag…?”

The bag that was in the main entryway with everyone else’s gear. Right.

“You don’t have one stashed in your pocket?” She snorted in disgust. “I’m disappointed in you.”

She started to pull away, and he clutched her close, whining. “I”ll pull out, I fucking swear, just trust me, Sherry!”

“No fucking way. You’re too used to not having to.”

“Oh fine,” he pouted.  “Well, move over so I have room to jerk it.”

She laughed. “That won’t be necessary. I’m feeling really _loving_ today, Neegs.” She turned about on the bed so she was facing his feet, and pulled down his boxers to reveal a very happy Little Negan.

It was even happier when she locked her lips around it, eliciting a loud groan from Big Negan. She pulled her mouth off, hissing. “Hey. Keep it down. We’re not supposed to be fornicating, remember?”

“Yeah…” He whispered, his breath choking in his throat as she took him in deep, massaging his balls in one hand. “Oh fuck. Shit!”

“Sssh.”

He put his fist against his mouth. His muffled grunts and groans made her hips sway in tortured pleasure. She wished she had his cock in another place, but she was enjoying this too.  Giving him the best of all her dick-sucking tricks, all specially tailored just for him.

He pawed roughly at her head, his stomach tensing. “F-f-fuck. Yeah, baby. Oh shit, that’s so good.”

“I know it is, now keep your voice down!” She smacked his balls and he let out a loud yip. 

“Ouch. Ok. I’ll be…quiet…” He panted. “Yeah.”

She worked her lips around the head of his dick, her hand pumping his shaft roughly.  She giggled as she pulled off, trailing a string of pre-cum. “I’m gonna stick a finger in your ass, babe. You like that?”

He let out a muffled groan. That sounded like consent to her, so she got her finger all nice and slick between her legs, and then teased it into him. He let out a long muffled moan, his hips jerking up into her hand.

“Shit, baby! Fucking shit!”

“I hope not.”

He laughed, then moaned as she began to work her finger inside him. He never lasted long when she was alien-probing him, and that was good. Her core was suffering severe jealousy of her mouth, and she was ready to retreat to her bed to relieve herself.

“Fuck…I’m gonna cum…” he whimpered. “I’m gonna fucking-”

“Yeah, yeah…” She massaged her finger inside him, sucking hard on his head. He wasn’t lying. Her mouth was suddenly filled with his release and she swallowed it, her body throbbing at all those delicious sounds he was making.

She giggled through gasps for breath. “My goodness, you didn’t last very long. Good thing I didn’t let you fuck me.”

“That fucking finger,” he sighed. “It’s not even fair.”

“Does it really feel that good?” She resumed her spot laying alongside him, resting her hand on his belly. She liked the feeling of it rising and falling as he regained his breath.

“It’s like a fucking shock. Like it goes right from there…like in my ass, straight to my dick.” Negan kissed her forehead. “Poor Sher. You must be fuckin’ horny as hell.”

“I’ll be ok-”

“You wanna ride my fuckin’ fingers?”

She wasn’t going to refuse that invitation. She nodded, skin shivering as he brushed his big hand down her stomach. One, then two thick fingers pushing inside her. She clenched around them, pushing her face into his shoulder to muffle her groan.

He curled those fingers right up into the core of her, and she feverishly rocked against them, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing.

“Yeah, Sher,” he rasped. “Fuck those fucking fingers! Goddamn woman, you’re gonna flood this fuckin’ bed.”

“Sssh, I don’t need your dirty talk.”

“Speaking of dirty…I didn’t wash my hands after I took a piss earlier.”

“Ugh.” She bit into his shoulder. “You pig.”

“Fuck yeah. You love my dirty little piggies.”

She’d worry about what was on his hands later. Right now, feeling those thick digits thrusting into her sensitive spots was enough to make her scream. She dug her teeth a little firmer into his shoulder.

“Better not leave any marks. They’ll know we were naughty.” Negan smirked. He brought his other hand up to toy at her breasts, pinching and rolling one nipple between his fingers.

She disengaged her teeth, panting against his wet shoulder. Oh fuck, she was so close.  “M-m-more, Negan,” she whimpered.

“My dick’s still outta commission.”

“Negan…!” She reached down, pressing his hand harder up inside her.

“Oh. You want another piggy. Well, let’s see. Some of them are occupied, you know.”

She whined in protest as Negan pulled his hand downwards, away from the places where she needed them most.

“This piggy is at the fucking market.” He wiggled one of the fingers that was outside her.

“This little piggy…is at home. His warm, wet fucking home.”  A finger inside her wiggled.

“Negan, you are a jerk-ass.” She stifled a desperate moan, feeling her insides clench. She was two seconds away from using her own fingers.

“This little piggy had tuna casserole…” Another wiggle inside her.

“You fucking douchebag.” She smacked him upside the head. Negan grunted. “Take that back.”

“You smell like a fucking peach pie, babe. You taste like whipped cream heaven.”

“That’s better, now just hurry up and tell me where the other piggies are.”

“This little piggy…” He waggled his thumb. “Had none.  No getting his bacon greased. No fucking porking for him.”

She groaned as he pressed his fingers deeper inside her. Her walls gripped them greedily.

“This little piggy… he went knuckle-deep in fuckin’ wee-wee-wee. All the way home.” 

Another gloriously thick finger curled up into her, pressing mercilessly against her g-spot. A ragged moan left her mouth and she ground against them.

“Yeah, Sherry,” he rasped into her ear.  “Ride those fucking ham hocks.”

She laughed through a gasp. “That doesn’t even make sense, you idiot.” Her fingers writhed between her legs. Pressure built, blood pounded in her ears. Her mouth pressed to the hard muscle of his shoulder, desperate to muffle her involuntary cries.

“You like that, baby? Better than _my_ wee-wee-wee?”

_Almost._ Those girthy fingers, pumping in short hard thrusts… they filled her nearly as good as his cock, and they hit all the right places.

Each motion made her entire body shudder, her breath coming in panting moans. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Negan’s hand descended on her mouth as she threw her head back, muffling her yell as she clenched around his driving fingers. Her hand clawed into the sheets.  Her mind flung out into space somewhere, dazzled by stars and sweet nothingness.

He gently slid his fingers out.  “Shit. Hope they don’t have a blacklight around here, because you left a shitload of fluid on these sheets.”

She breathed hard, rolling her eyes and rolling onto her back.  

“Hey, Sherry.”

“What…?” She was ready for sleep again. The glow in her body bright enough to ward off further nightmares.

She looked over when he didn’t reply, to see him gripping a newly-awakened Little Negan.

“Big Piggie just came back from fucking market and he’s hungry for some fuckin’ peach pie.”

She smiled sweetly and took his other hand in hers, guiding it onto his thigh. “Well. Big Piggie will be happy to hear that there’s five little piggies to help him out.”

“You suck, Sherry.” He whined as she slid from his bed and crossed back over to hers.

“Yep. Already did that. Remember?”

She couldn’t really see him in the dark of the room, but she could just _hear_ him pouting.

“Not really. Every new boner erases the memory of the last one. It’s like hitting a reset button.”

“That’s sad, Negan. Still not sucking your dick. Again.”

“You don’t have to suck it. I mean, I’ll take whatever else you got. Your tits? Maybe your feet?”

“Goodnight, Negan.” She laid down and pulled the covers up to her chin. In the dark, she heard him let out a sad, lengthy sigh, before the five little piggies got to work.


End file.
